


a chorus to the dawn take shape

by nightdotlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, please do not clown me too hard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdotlight/pseuds/nightdotlight
Summary: poetry.
Kudos: 4





	a chorus to the dawn take shape

and o, for love of god, they say—

but for love of you, I must instead.

your halo burns too bright;

you could be nought but the archangel themself,

a deity. I saw you in my childhood dreams

when I thought of love—

in adulthood I see you in my waking hours.

you lie in my arms; the cover of darkness conceals us from prying eyes,

and when I strip you of your halo and godly dignity, it could be nothing

but the most divine sacrilege imaginable.

you look like sunlight, and taste like divinity.


End file.
